ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kosappo
Kousappou Death Technique “Show your opponents the greatest respect and honor in battle, defeat them. That life or death eat or be eaten is a Savalle’s very first rule first rule.” '' --Elle ragu. The style of fighting in the Grand Arena of the ancient Khmer Kingdom Kuruda of what we now call modern-day Cambodia, used by the slaves (valles) who faught in the Arena. A difficult and deadly style handed down in the warrior kingdom of Kuruda. It is divided into two parts: Open or Front Skill (Hyoumon), and Shadow Skill (Eigi). History Centuries ago, the people of Kuruda were ruled by Kishulana Dynasty exploited and made to kill each other for shows. It is from this that the Kuruda style Kousappou Hyoumon was created. While the men were treated as gladiators the woman were looked at as nothing more then jokes. Their hands were bound in shackles and they were little more then sex slaves thrown in an arena every now and then for the amusement of the crowd, so they created the power of release, which is the Kuruda fighting technique Shadow Skill. Overview Warriors of Kishulana Dynasty were free mercenaries, and valle (slave) and Sevalle (master) were titles of rank; however, that order was changed when the kingdom of Sorulafon defeated Juliannes, the Kingdom of Light, of which Kuruda was a part. Since that time, the present order of slavery has persisted. In both Hyōgi' and Eigi, certain precepts hold true. Each fighter has a measure of Will, termed by other civilizations as Ki. As the skill of the fighter grows, so does their Will, for only in the heat of combat can a fighter’s soul be tempered. Kossapo fighters fight to win, and winning ultimately means killing; therefore no weakness is condoned, for weakness – fear and doubt – ultimately chip away at one’s Will. When a fighter rises to the skill of high-valle (cherished slave) through numerous battles, and has proven their Will to be great, they are granted a Fighting Name, which they introduce themselves with before a battle. The differences between Open and Shadow Skill are plain, for they derived from different beginnings. Open Skill has been the foremost fighting style in Kuruda since the kingdom was founded; it consists of throws and punches for the most part much like regular thai boxing. These techniques were developed by men, on the precepts of strength and power. Shadow Skill is a branch of Kossapo that is mostly composed of kicks and body movements. This style is quite elusive and difficult to master. It originated from Kuruda women slaves that were beaten, abused, and raped. Their hands were bound so even if they knew Open Skill, they could not fight back. Finally they were tired of the way they were treated, so they decided to create a fighting style using legs and body movements and with very little hand moves. In each case, Will is what gives a valle or Sevalle their true power. In physical attacks Koss apo is not unlike most martial arts, in as much as there are only so many contortions a human body can twist itself into to strike or block; but Will is not confined to the physical body. In the beginning, a fighter is restricted to only what their body can dish out; however, the greater the Will, the stronger a fighter becomes, the more techniques become available. Termed ki by other civilizations, Will is an extension of the body and the indomitable spirit it houses. As such the person who controls it governs it; some attacks are subtle, creating blades of energy or vibration, while others burn or explode. The strength of the attack is not dependant upon the physical strength of the fighter, but of their strength of belief in themselves, their pride and confidence. Without these things, a valle or Sevalle is formidable, to be sure, but without their true strength. Philosophy The key to mastering kosappo is having fun, to lose yourself in the moment, to give yourself to the dance of combat. You must live to fight, enjoy it, revel in the feeling of what it means to be alive only then can one master kosappo. Savalle “Bare your free fangs…win your honor… The word freedom becomes the value..but that’s the result of fighting. There’s no value to the ones who fight in themselves. We’re just leaving the result of the fight behind. Leave the result of life and death behind. Bear the sadness and anger. That is someone who is connected to the value.” The savalle were the symbols of fear in Kuruda. While they put all soldiers in awe there was a reason why they received the greatest honor that lies in the legend of their fighting names. They trained diligently that power they were born with so they possessed the ability to transcend others and fighting battles that became tales surely they are “Living Legends”. Their strength existed in sanctuaries that no one can reach out no matter how he pursues. All Sevalle understood the weight of human lives. It’s because they understood that weight that they can fight so beautifully. Though it is divided into two separate systems Kousappou is still a single system of combat, and once can only be considered a master of it when they are able to use both Hyōgi and '''Eigi at their full potential. This is why the term savalle is all but extinct in this day an age. Open and Shadow Skill are incredibly powerful systems and a valle who has mastered either one can be considered a god amongst men. But mastering one system without the other would lead to little more then death in the Kuruda martial arts tournament. Unfortunately mastering two such complex is nearly impossible. Which is why the title of savalle has been unheard of since the fall of Kuruda. Bugigengo Martial Arts Language A secret technique to raise one’s innate power, the focus of Will is done by the Bugigengo. In simple terms, it is a type of battle chant, a kind of self-hypnotism that a Kossapo fighter performs before a battle. It is said that chanting the hypnotic language of Bugigengo draws out one’s true power. Through the power of words they empower the spirit in their body, thus both the body and their abilities are pushed to the max. While the concept of the Language remains the same, it differs in wording with each fighter; generally, a fighter states that he or she is invincible, that no one can withstand their skill while imagining themselves as an invincible pillar of chi-force. In addition, some elements of the Martial Language have evolved to be used within a battle itself; in naming an attack, a fighter often focuses it more strongly and thus, gives it more power. Shadow Skill (Eigi) Lower body (legs, feet) techniques used by Kurudan Warriors. This fighting style was created by female slaves who fought back against their oppressors. Their hands were chained together, so they had to rely primarily on their legs for combat, and using their entire body as a weapon, with some limited help from their hands. Sword An energy attack, used by building up energy around one leg, and swinging that leg into the opponent. Slices into opponents. Chainsaw An attack in which the user rotates their legs at high speed and thrusts themselves towards the opponent. Slices into opponents. Rapier An attack in which the user creates energy around one foot, and then drives their bodies into the opponent foot-first, usually from above. Tomahawk An attack in which the user thrusts their entire body, feet-first, into the opponent at high speed. Boomerang A prolonged attack which requires the user to wrap the top of their foot around the neck of the opponent, and hurl their body around the opponent in a horizontal/circular motion, whilst keeping the foot in contact with the neck. Blade A fast roundhouse kick surrounded by ki. Aiuchi Opponent Neutralize and Destroy An energy shield created out of ki. The ki spreads out like a thin film and turns into a protective sheet, preventing all attacks and keeping the user safeguarded. Zenshinryoku Full Body Power The Eigi variation of Hyoumon-Shisatsugi Nikutai Taisha Kikou Body Regeneration Mechanism Nikutai Taisha Kikou forcibly accelerates the user’s healing process enabling him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Ranging from severe burns, his skin, muscles, and organs regenerated all within a matter of seconds. Nikutai Taisha Kikou also grants user high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by the muscles during physical activity. User’s can sustain themselves at peak capacity for several days. It also allows them to instantly cure all known Earthly diseases and infections. Zenryoku Kaiten Power Surging Nikutai Taisha Kikou opens all the natural floodgates of the body creating an incredibly powerful surge of energy. The power output increase is colossal, said to increase the user's power by 50 fold. Taidoku Bougyo Anti-poison defense This technique is a refined version of Nikutai Taisha Kikou the accelerated healing process affords user the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. Gates Genesis techniques (only sevaar class fighters can use this techniques) Cannon This is the most powerful attack of the Shadow Skill, and is extremely difficult to master, in as much as it requires the utmost confidence, for it leaves the fighter open to attack immediately afterwards. It is an extremely destructive attack in which the user has one leg pointed at the opponent, then energy released from the user's soul/spirit is forced down the leg and into the opponent. Causes a huge amount of damage to the opponent, and the surrounding area, if used with killing intent it completely disintegrates a person. Improperly done, it can even destroy the fighter who summons it. Kamui Hyper acceleration technique which renders the user invisible to all senses, requires a huge amount of power, and results in damage to the legs and blood vessels of the user. Kabuto A move which renders the user's mind and spirit unreadable by the opponent. Shell A multi-hit final attack consisting of dozens of blows. Storm A wave of raw ki energy unleashed towards opponent able it is able to defeat any technique because its power is so great that the force controlling them are cut off at their flow by this raw tidal wave of pure life essence. Open Skill (Kyougi) Upper body (arms, hands) techniques used by Kurudan warriors. Hand to hand combat techniques that mostly use the upper body with various throws and kicks added in to it. , relatively weak and easy to deal with. Harken Blade fist A punch that sends out a wave of ki/aura. Can be used from at least 10 meters away and leaves destruction in its wake depending on how it's used. Haaken is weak against similar skills that hit the enemy in the air Shield A defensive energy move which creates a circular energy shield in front of the user. Deflects all attacks. Mace An attack in which the user builds a moderate amount of energy into his fists, and punches the opponent rapidly. Fray An instant attack, used by building up a huge amount of energy in one hand, and thrusting it through an opponent whilst moving at high speed. Cuts opponents in two. Vice One fist swings upwards in an uppercut motion and another downwards to form a vertical pincer, which can be used to break bones or, at a later stage, create a massive crater. (This technique can also be used horizontally.) Hyoumon-Shisatsugi Open Gate Death Technique Removes the restraints of the brain giving the user five times their normal strength, speed and power. This technique is mostly used by valles. Harubaato Boundless foundation An attack that suddenly closes the distance between you and your enemy to zero, and delivers dozens of blows in a matter of seconds. It’s certainly formidable; it is weak against Eigi practitioners as users can’t avoid the almost imperceptible timelag at the moment of their attack leaving an afterimage behind them. Inryuu This martial art has been lost in the shadow of history and is considered to be nothing more then a legend. It is said that this technique was founded by a Savalle called Shere Kahn who took the greatest aspects of Hyoumon and Eigi and combined them. Inryuu was said to have the power to destroy Kuruda’s legendary record of invincibility, and that its birst and Kuruda’s fall coincided. Hyoumon and Eigi can’t even compare to that terrifying power of Inryuu. It is an art that is pursued by humans to become the strongest living being, the strongest martial art on earth. It is a power only a sevalle can possess the power of a living legend. Since the fall of Kuruda countless warriors and scholars have tried to reengineer Inryuu and all of them came to the same conclusion. That Shere Kahn was a genius without peer. Every single Savalle that has ever lived integrated one system of Kousappou into the other, yet Shere Kahn was the only one who was able to create a synergistic form of combat. Shere Kahn never wrote down any of his knowledge and only passed it down to one disciple the 59th Savalle Elle’s Ragu. And since there is no evidence of that disciple ever passing down any art but Shadow skill Inryuu is considered little more than a legend. Screw A leg move, derived from Eigi's Chainsaw technique. The user leaps whilst rotating both their legs at high speed, thrusting the opponent into the air. Bolar A fist move, derived from Eigi's Mace Technique. The user builds up energy into one fist and punches the opponent with it. Kageryuu Cougar A high speed punch sending out a citybusting wave reaction. Katar An energy hand move, derived from Eigi's Harken technique. The user uses two hands to build up energy instead of one, and releases a wave of energy towards the opponent. Saber An energy leg move, derived from Eigi's Sword technique. Creates energy as soon as the leg kicks, and does this faster than Eigi's Sword. Kudenzetsumeiwaza Reia Oral Tradition Annihilation Technique: Spiritual Wickedness A high speed punch sending out a Building busting wave reaction.Reia’s range is not as long as cougar, but for a short range technique, its attack power is immense. Category:Style